The Beginning of The Five Amigos
The Beginning of The Five Amigos (also known as The Story of The Five Amigos 0: The Untold Story) is a fan-fiction written by MarioFan65. This story is a spin-off to the Happy Feet franchise and a prequel to The Story of The Five Amigos, The Story of Terry the Penguin and Happy Feet. It follow the backstory of The Five Amigos on how they first met before their first adventure in Antarctica. Characters *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Angelo *Estefan *Enrique *Raphael *Amigos *Estevan *Elian *Rimon *Limon *Dime *Roy the Elder *The Elders *Mrs. Monica *Principal Conzo *Antonio *Coach Oro *Aqua the Sea Penguin *Art (minor) *Adelie Chicas *Boss Skua (the main antagonist) *Dino (the secondary antagonist) *Frankie (the tertiary antagonist) *Vinnie Chapters *Chapter 1: Beginning of Adélie Village *Chapter 2: The Amigos' First Day *Chapter 3: Learning Something *Chapter 4: The Field Trip *Chapter 5: The Penguin Carnival *Chapter 6: Disappointment *Chapter 7: Sneak to Skua-Land *Chapter 8: Skua Attack *Chapter 9/Epilogue: Friendship is Earned Production In 2013, MarioFan65 would create a story, focusing on The Amigos' backstory. Since the release of The Story of The Five Amigos, MarioFan65 came up with a idea of making how Ramón would defeat the skuas. The story was originally planned to be released on November 2013, but delayed to 2014 and then, pushed back to 2015, since the production of The Story of The Five Amigos 2. The story was also known as "Ramón's Story" during development. Mumble and Lovelace were planned to appear until they were cut. It was originally going to have over 10 chapters. But by the time the story was almost finish, it was cut to 9 chapters, making the shortest amount of chapters in The Story of The Five Amigos series. Trivia *This is the third Happy Feet story to be a spin-off. The first being The Story of Terry the Penguin and the second being Bach's Story. **This is also the only spin-off from The Story of The Five Amigos series. The rest consists the events of the Happy Feet films except The Story of The Five Amigos 2 which was a original sequel. *Around the events of the story, the timeline takes place before the Amigos get exiled by Roy and created Amigos Cave as their home. *This is the only story from The Story of The Five Amigos series where the Amigos don't appear as adults. *This is Dime's first canon appearance in MarioFan65's fanfiction stories. This would mark Dime's second fanfiction appearance in a story. The first being Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica which is a semi-canon story. *When Roy says "Just for you. And just for you." is a reference to KBDProductionsTV's quote "Just for you. And just for you." in every Food Review on YouTube. *The scene where Rimon and Limon's egg is hatched in Adélie Cove is reused from The Story of The Five Amigos 2. *When Limon mentions "No one will ever call the baby stupid." is a reference to the GoAnimate Grounded Videos of using the title "Call the Baby Stupid". **Also, MarioFan65 hates GoAnimate, but he wanted to use a reference as a joke. *In Chapter 7 when a character said "vamonos" is a reference to another ending of the chapter in Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover when a character said the same word "vamonos". *As of Happy Peep and The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show, the teachers and staff of Adélie Village Elementary School moved to Cape Adare along with Roy, Rimon and Limon during the ending of The Story of The Five Amigos 2. **Art also moved to a university to teach students to make ice sculptures and art. *The high cliff Ramón and his class went on a field trip is the same location from The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episode "The Awakening Mountain". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Spin-Offs Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos